


Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, But nothing extreme, M/M, Some Fluff, Soulmate AU, killing game, some sexual content, spoilers for v3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone has a quote from their soulmate written somewhere on their body. When their soulmate says their quote, the words turn from black to gold.Of course Ouma's soulmate would be a participant in the killing game he's trapped in.





	Alone

From the moment Ouma saw the words written on his back, he knew he wouldn't like his soulmate.

Or, to be more specific, his _soulmate_ wouldn't _him_.

Written on his back in black letters was the quote 'You're alone Kokichi and you always will be'. It wasn't exactly what Ouma had been hoping for.

But then again, when did he ever get what he hoped for? All hope does is bring Ouma disappointments.

He was only four when he learned that hope was worthless. His parents dropped him off at the corner of a street, claiming they'd be right back.

They never did.

Ouma waited there for them for days, people gave him food every now and then, but that was all they could do. He refused to move, no matter how many days went by, he had hope.

That was the first time his hope had shattered, was when a week went by and they didn't return.

At first, Ouma had been at a lost on what he should do next, besides begging for food and money on the street. He didn't want to go to some orphanage, he didn't want a new family. 

That's when he took matters into his own hands. 

He'd be stuck on the streets for a while, but once he gained enough money and supplies, he'd make shit happen.

Thing is...Ouma's memories of all of this are a bit on the fuzzy side. And he doesn't feel as torn up about it all as he probably should.

It's like he just...woke up and suddenly had this tragic past, and it was hard to keep up with it all.

He didn't know how to describe the feeling well, and he didn't dwell on it. All he cared about were his memories with his friends, the other orphans who joined him and acted as his followers.

They pulled tons of pranks and silly nonviolent crimes, it was so much fun. Who needed parents when you could have that much fun without them?

Only problem now was this damn writing on his back. It goes across his shoulder blades, from one shoulder blade to the other. The location made it easy to hide, his clothes he made himself and his followers worked just fine at concealing it, but it still terrified him that he would meet his soulmate one day.

It didn't take a genius to figure out they wouldn't get along. The quote is supposedly the most important thing your soulmate will say to you and Ouma was not on board with the idea of getting hurt.

But he couldn't pretend he didn't have a soulmate, because his quote would be on the other person, whatever it was. 

Soulmate's were terrible. Everyone makes them out to be so fucking fantastic, but nobody ever wonders what would happen if your soulmate hated you. Just because fate claimed the two of you should be together doesn't mean you'll both agree.

It's not fair. He doesn't want or need a soulmate. Why couldn't his soulmate be one of this trustworthy friends? Yes, there was always the possibility, but Ouma can't imagine any of them saying that to him.

Maybe with enough luck, Ouma will never meet his soulmate.

~~~

Killing games, they were Ouma's least favorite thing in the entire world.

He's always been against violence, but he doesn't really know why? Maybe it's because some of his friends had abusive parents before they were abandoned? Or maybe it was just in his personality. He didn't like seeing anyone hurt.

So when he found out he was trapped in a killing game with 15 other kids, saying he was stressed would be an understatement.

These people were all the very best at what they do. Ouma's just an Ultimate Leader, which is still strange to him.

It's one of those things that Ouma doesn't understand, but just knows it's true? It's like common knowledge that he's the Ultimate Supreme Leader, but he doesn't know why. He didn't go to school, none of them did. Don't you usually have to go to school to earn titles like that?

It just...didn't make sense.

Maybe it was that small window of doubt that kept Ouma from trying to take charge and guide everyone, which is what he should've done in the first place instead of building up about 5000 walls to protect himself. Akamatsu had taken the role of leader and was trying her best to keep everyone from breaking, but it wouldn't work out.

She was trying to move things along too quickly, her only focus was escaping. While that was a good goal to have, and the thing they were all ultimately aiming for, it was too dangerous to act without knowing more information.

Not that anyone would even listen to him if he tried to explain this, cause he's just a ~~**scared kid who doesn't know what he's doing**~~ childish liar.

He wasn't very surprised when Akamatsu got executed, and he also wasn't surprised when his words never turned gold. The quote of your soulmate HAS to turn gold before they die, it's just something that fate demands from everyone, it's completely out of his control and he hates it.

Shirogane's quote turned gold during the trial, when Akamatsu lied about having the receiver to protect Saihara. She and Akamatsu shared a tearful goodbye, and Akamatsu had apologized for leaving her behind like this.

Soulmates cause nothing but pain. A pain that none of them could run away from.

Ouma couldn't help the dreadful feeling in his gut that his soulmate was most likely trapped in this killing game as well.

~~~

Harukawa's an assassin. That piece of information was more than enough for Ouma to despise her.

He wasn't going to hide it, during the trial they were in, he desperately hoped it was Harukawa, and genuinely thought it was her for a while. But of course, once again, when he hoped for something the world slapped him in the face.

Tojo was the culprit, a person Ouma had cared for, even if only a little. She was like the mom he never had, and it wasn't fair that she was going to die.

It turns out her soulmate was Hoshi, the same person she killed. They both knew it too, before Hoshi died his words turned golden, and so did hers. But she killed him anyways.

Fate doesn't know ANYTHING. They were soulmates, and she still murdered him. Hoshi was in heaven, Tojo would be in hell.

Forever apart, that's what they got for being so fucking stupid. 

But...it was partly his fault, wasn't it? He was the Ultimate Supreme Leader for god's sake! Shouldn't everyone else come before his own worries? If he took charge and explained everything to them, they'd probably listen to him and help him try and end everything.

But...that's what Akamatsu did isn't it? She helped everyone and she died for it. If he took charge now, he'd die next, it was almost certain.

This act of his, with the constant lies, controlling Gokuhara, these things kept him alive, because everyone was too scared of what he was capable of to mess with him.

In reality, he was short, weak, thin and any one of them could snap him like a twig 

Harukawa nearly did when she grabbed him by his throat. It was a risky plan, but he knew she wouldn't get herself killed by killing him in front of everyone.

They all had a right to know what she was, she was a murderer! They had to be cautious!

So he told them the truth, that she was an assassin, in hopes that they'd keep away from her.

But his plan failed, because of course it did. Of course these people would be the type to trust an assassin, why not?

Everyone was against him.

~~~

Saihara was actually a lot of fun to hang out with. He liked mystery novels, he put up with Ouma's games, and they had the same thinking process.

They both believed that logic was important, and they tend to think logically before anything else.

It irritated Ouma to no end that Saihara also chose to use belief in the previous trial, but then again, it was that belief that lead them to the right conclusion.

But who cares? Ouma already knows if he tried to have that belief it'd just come back to bite him. He already tried believing before, it didn't work then, why would it work now?

"Nishishi~ I stole your heart so now I'm satisfied! I don't need to steal your life anymore!" Still, Ouma couldn't deny it, there was something about Saihara that...made him want to believe things could go right.

Saihara was nothing but amused by his ridiculous games about trying to kill him, if not a little cautious. Ouma admired that he was cautious, because he was taking this killing game seriously, just like he was.

The idea that Saihara could be his soulmate crossed his mind, but he didn't think much about it. There was no way it was him right? 

Honestly though, he knew the only reason he was denying the possibility was because...there was a small part of him that really really didn't want that to be the case.

~~~

Ouma had no intentions of having sex in the love hotel. The very idea of doing it with someone and then forgetting about it pissed him off. 

Yes, he believed sex should be meaningful, _sue him_.

Call him ridiculous, but he didn't want to forget his first time, whenever that would be. He wanted it to be something he could look back on and not regret. But he seriously doubt that'd ever happen.

The only person he could think of that it would mean anything with is his soulmate, but he doesn't want his soulmate.

You know what? Let him die a freakin' virgin then, it barely makes a difference to him. He doesn't care! He doesn't imagine meeting the perfect girl (or guy, he's not picky) and falling in love and having the perfect night and shit like that.

He had bigger fucking concerns, like the freakin' killing game for example.

But he still found himself in the love hotel, because curiosity is a bitch.

To his shock, he found Saihara in there and thought back to what Monokuma said. They wouldn't remember anything that happened, but depending on what DID go down they'd wake up the next day either feeling good or terrible. 

Ouma didn't like those rules. Why should Monokuma get to choose if he remembered his romantic experiences? Why should he get to decide if Ouma feels good or bad?

So he came up with a silly roleplay, all about Saihara being...well, himself actually, cause Ouma couldn't be bothered to change him (he already liked how he was, why change anything?) and then made himself a phantom thief. The story was cheesy, they were enemies but still liked each other and were planning on doing it before cops showed up. Saihara stumbled a lot with his words but Ouma was a tad amused at how well he followed everything.

It wasn't until Ouma pinned him down on the bed that he started losing it a little. Saihara looked dazed and surprised, but Ouma could tell he was fine with it, he wanted this to happen. Was it because the love hotel makes you feel that way? Or because Saihara actually liked him? Ouma felt the same desires though, and it _wasn't_ from the hotel.

The truth was much more terrifying, so he'd much rather pretend that it WAS because of the hotel.

It didn't matter though, Ouma would NOT like the love hotel or the mastermind have their way, when he got intimate with someone it would be on his own fucking terms.

So he forced himself to go against everything he was feeling and got off the bed, running out of the love hotel after saying a few parting words to Saihara, allowing the roleplay to end in a way that was still good. Saihara would wake up feeling good...but...

Ouma forced the roleplay to broke, and the moment he left the love hotel he felt sick to his stomach and his head was spinning. Everything that just went down faded from his mind in an instant. What was he just doing?...Who was he with?...when he thought about what Monokuma said, he could only assume that whatever went down wasn't good.

Oh well, he couldn't think about it anymore, he had important things to do. He shouldn't have even gone in the first place.

Although, he's fairly certain he was in there with Saihara, because his heart was beating out of his chest and the only person he could think of was Saihara.

Fuck.

~~~

Chabashira, Yonaga and Shinguji died. Yumeno was devastated, her soulmate turned out to be Yonaga. Chabashira was even more crushed though when she found out Yumeno wasn't her soulmate.

She had fallen for the wrong person, and it became clear to Ouma that she was horrified, ashamed and incredibly disappointed.

It wouldn't be that hard to believe that she killed herself, the motive was clear. But Ouma knew she wouldn't put Yumeno in that kind of danger.

What? What did he mean he knew? How could he possibly know that? Anything was possible in the killing game! Ugh, was Momota seriously rubbing off on him?

But that wasn't the problem right now. The real problem was Saihara's quote turned gold during the trial, but because of his long sleeves, he didn't see it until after the trial was over. He had absolutely no idea who his soulmate was except for the fact that it was someone still alive, because Shinguji's quote had already been gold thanks to his sister when he was younger and Saihara knows his writing was black before the trial started.

Unfortunately for Ouma, he didn't know either, and neither did anybody else. The words written on Saihara's arm was 'Magic Circle'. He had been certain it was Shinguji at first,  but Shinguji confirmed it wasn't possible, and everyone else said magic circle at some point in the trial.

He does know however, that he was one of the people who said magic circle during the trail, which meant there was a chance he was Saihara's soulmate.

There was no way Saihara was his soulmate.

There was...just no way.

~~~

"You're alone Kokichi, and you always will be!" 

What other confirmation did Ouma need? There was no running away from it now.

Later when he looked at his back in the mirror, his words were golden.

That was the only time during the killing game that Ouma let himself sob with genuine tears.

It was too late to change his mind on the plan he had created. He sacrificed too much already, including Iruma and Gokuhara.

He had to follow through now, because that's what a good leader would do.

...He just...really didn't want it to hurt this bad.

~~~

Ouma slipped off his bloody shirt and checkered scarf. There was a hole in his back from the arrow Harukawa had shot at him, it went nicely with the golden words that didn't get covered by the blood whatsoever.

When Momota saw the words, he winced. "Shit man...isn't that-" He started.

"Keep your mouth shut. Just stay quiet and do your job." He laid down on the freezing press. His heart was pounding from fear, but he made himself ignore it.

"...I'm sorry." Momota told him softly. He had been a firm believer from the start that nobody should have to die without their soulmate there by their side.

Ouma didn't reply.

Momota pressed down on the buttons, his body trembling.

Just when Ouma was about to be crushed, he couldn't help it. He thought about Saihara. He didn't want to, but it's like it was out of his control. 

Ouma didn't believe in hope.

But he sure hoped Saihara would survive this game. 

_'I'll end this game and protect you...I swear it.'_ Ouma's hand balled into a fist, and that was the last action he had.


End file.
